


Chair Time

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Riding, Slash, Sticky, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because he's going to have a spike in his valve doesn't mean that Predaking isn't going to be calling all of the shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chair Time

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked, and a lightning bolt of inspiration hit me. I wish I could write more stuff more often and write things longer :\

"Predak-"

The larger mech puts his hand across the Prime’s mouth as he kneels down. With Optimus in a chair with his arms bound behind him, kneeling leaves them on a somewhat even level. Briefly squeezing to indicate that he wants the bound mech to remain quiet, Predaking lets his hand drift down from the Prime’s mouth to flatten against his chassis.

Optimus jolts when Predaking presses a digit into his valve, but he clenches his denta tight so that he avoids making noise. He doesn’t want to risk the larger mech teasing him for the last half of the night. Optimus is not confident that he could resist the urge to beg if that happens.

Predaking withdraws his digit and trails it up Optimus’s spike. He can feel the Prime tremble, and decides to take pity on him.

Standing, the Predacon grasps his captive’s neck and forces him to look him in the optics as he straddles the Prime. “Quiet,” he reminds the overheating mech.

Optimus tenses in preparation as Predaking lowers himself, and his engine revs beyond his control when the larger mech’s valve finally slides down around his aching spike.


End file.
